I have questions
by Janava
Summary: Que ce passe t'il quand Après un mois de repos, Lauren commence à en avoir marre des rumeurs sur elles et Camila. Alors que Camila elle ne fait rien pour pour montrer qu'elles sont fausses. Et si Lauren pensait faux et que ses sentiments sont plus qu'elle ne le pense et qu'elle se dirige dans une pente dangereuses. Entre disputes, nicotine et alcool comment nos chanteuse seront ?


_Bonjour tous le monde je commence une nouvelle fanfiction !_

 **I Have questions for you**.

Chapitre 1 :

(Lauren)

Toutes ses rumeurs sur elle et moi commencent vraiment à m'énerver. Tous ses fans et média qui pensent que entre camila et moi il y est une quelconque relation. Certes il existe bien une relation entre elle et moi mais rien de plus que amicale.

Aujourd'hui on est Lundi et le week-end est finie, vu que nous ne sommes pas sur une tournée en ce moment nous avons eu le droit à 1 mois de repos, je n'ai pas vu les filles durant. Je voulais pouvoir faire le vide et repensée à ma carrière et tous ce qui en suit. J'entend quelqu'un toquer à la porte alors que je fini de manger ma pomme. Effectivement je n'avais pas vu qu'il était déjà 9h et que Jack (mon conducteur) s'était garé pendant ce temps. Je pris mes affaires avant d'aller lui ouvrir.

Jack : Salut Lauren, me dit il en souriant

Je le salua et le pris dans mes bras. Peut de célébrités sont proche de leur conducteur mais dans des mauvaises périodes j'ai su trouver en lui personne de confiance. On parti alors pour le studio, aujourd'hui nous devions répété toute la mâtiné puis après manger toutes ensemble et cette après midi je devais voir Jeanne, une nouvelle amie avec qui je suis assez proche depuis peu, c'est une fille assez tactile. Habituellement je n'aime pas trop ça sauf avec Camila mais là ce n'est pas le cas. Allez savoir pourquoi =)

On arrive près du studio un peu avant l'heure, je demande alors à Jack de me déposer un peu avant que je puisse fumer une cigarette tranquillement sans que les filles ne le voient. Jack me regarde d'un air un peu déçu, je lui avait promis d'essayer et j'ai tenu parole j'ai essayé mais échouer. J'arrive dans la salle de danse et me change avant que les filles n'arrivent pour ne pas qu'elle voient quelques traces ce trouvant sur le bas de mes seins. Les filles arrivent une à une et viennent me faire un câlin jusqu'à ce que Normanie ne voient quelque chose dans coup, puis toutes les filles ce sont mis à regarder un point dans mon coup l'air stupéfaite. Je me tourne alors vers les miroirs qui encadrent la salle et regarde de plus près. Une tache un peu rouge violette et plus sombre que ma peau si trouvait. Je me retourna vers elles.

Moi : quoi ? Vous n'avez jamais vu un suçon ?

Elles se lancèrent des regards entre elles puis Dinah changea de conversation alors que Camila me lança un regard noir. Je ne la comprendrais jamais, qu'est que ça peu lui faire que je me détente, elle n'a aucun droit sur mes relations plus qu'amicale même si ce n'était qu'un coup d'un soir. Le manager arriva, un sourire au lèvres et nous annonça qu'on allait commencer une nouvelle chorégraphie et que toutes propositions étaient bonnes à prendre. Après quelques propositions et avoir écouté plusieurs fois la chanson qu'on venait d'enregistrer avant de partir en pause Camila se rapprocha du manager et lui parla mais je ne réussi pas à savoir de quoi pouvait elle bien parler.

Le manager ainsi que le chorégraphe dire oui à Camila cela devait être une proposition alors. Puis il lui demanda de choisir une de nous, Camila me regarda alors toujours avec son regard noir sur mon suçon et me demanda de prendre une chaise et de la poser au milieu de la salle et poser, je cite «mes fesses» sur cette dernière. Je ne me fis pas priée et m'assis en attendant ce que j'allais encore endurer.

La musique ce mis en route et Camila s'approcha doucement avec les hanches ce balançant de droit à gauche, puis arrivé à moi elle se mis sur moi écarta ses jambes prenant mes mains et les pisa sur les cuisses m'obligeant à la caresser puis laissa tomber ça tête à gauche de mon coup tous en se remuant et mordis mon oreille. Je devenais de plus en plus rouge et surtout mouillée , je ne sais d'ailleurs pourquoi car Camila ne m'attire à aucun instant et vois les filles les yeux grand ouvert. Camila était entrain de me faire un lap dance digne des plus réussi. Quand la musique s'arrêta elle se retourna et me lança un regard noir mais pas de haine plutôt de désir ? Et ce mordi les lèvres moi toujours rouge, je prétexta une envie présente. Je me dirigea dans les toilettes et me passa de l'eau froide sur le visage quand Camila rentra. Et tous en me regardant me lança :

Camila : j'espère que la personne qui t'a fais ce suçon t'a fais rougir comme moi je l'ai fais sinon ce n'était pas un bon coup !

Moi : tu n'a aucun droit de dire ces choses, si ça te dérange que je baisse des personnes je m'en contre fou, tu devrais baiser toi aussi ça t'aiderais peut être.

Je lui lança ça en pleine gueule énervé par son comportement et sortie dehors en trombe. Je pris mon paquet de malboro et sortie un de ces batons de nicotine. Je le mis en bouche et l'alluma puis pris une grande bouffée avant de la recracher tout en apprécient les bien fait psychologique aue ça me procurait.

 _Voilà pour le premier chapitre n'hésitez surtoutttttt pas à me laisser des reviews/ commentaires ça me ferait tellement plaisirs. Et je voulais aussi vous dire que je suis extrêmement désolé pour les fautes que ce n'ai pas réussi à corriger !_

 _Bisous_


End file.
